


Beyond Sunset

by shealynn88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-it, M/M, Season 8 Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/pseuds/shealynn88
Summary: Benny gets an unexpected guest.Written for DeanBenny Love Week.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Beyond Sunset

Benny’s not in a good place these days. Called Dean, but the hunter has more to do these days than coddle a vamp with cravings.

And Benny gets it. He does. But it’s still hard, feeling the ache of something lost, something like bloodlust but softer, deeper. He tries not to think about what that particular hurt is about.

He doesn’t expect to find a familiar figure seated on the dock beside his boat one morning.

“Dean?” he asks, half expecting it’s some sort of hallucination.

Dean smiles up at him, and Benny smiles back, can’t even help it.

“I heard you were having a hard time,” Dean says, like he’s just dropping by.

“I heard you were a little busy up north,” Benny replies with an eyebrow raised.

“I did, I took care of it. Had a little time. I don’t leave my friends high and dry, okay? I’m here now,” Dean tells him.

“Your friends. Is that what we are?” Benny asks wryly, sitting down next to Dean, feet dangling toward the water.

“Aren’t we?” Dean’s hand is barely an inch from Benny’s. It feels close and about a lifetime away. It was different back there, in Purgatory, where they were all wrapped up in each other cause they didn’t have anything else. It’s like Dean doesn’t know how to make that jive with his life, now. Being a hunter.

Benny sighs and moves his hand away. “Yeah, brother. Of course we are. Of course.”

“How can I help?” Dean asks. “You need blood? I’ve got some credentials, I can get into a hospital, get you some prime O neg, maybe? Huh?” He grins like he’s offering prime rib.

Benny shakes his head. “S’all right. I’ve got some on the boat. Just...good to have you here,” he says, breathes deep, feels almost normal for the first time in months.

Dean doesn’t look at him, looks over the water instead. “It is. It really is. I know—I know it’s been different. Y’know, since we’ve been back.”

Benny waves him away. “Nothing to worry yourself with, I’m all right. You’ve got people here. Responsibilities. I get it.”

“Do you?” Dean looks over and Benny looks back. He doesn’t look so good these days. Drawn and tight, like he’s been wound up. Like he needs a good fight or a good...something. “I wish things were different, sometimes. I’m glad I’m back. That we both are. But there are things…”

Benny nods. “Me too,” he says softly.

Dean slides his hand until it rests against Benny’s. “Think I could stay tonight? I can always get a room, too, if there’s no space. Just...want to make sure you’re okay.”

Benny grins, huffs a little laugh. “Course. You’re always welcome, brother. I’ll find you a corner.”

Dean gives him a shy smile before hooking a pinky over his, and Benny feels things unknot in his chest he hadn’t known were tied up in there.

Maybe there are things about this world he can learn to live with, after all.


End file.
